Idiots
by Crazicrystal
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are alone together after a battle. NaruSaku


**Idiots**

Hi everyone! This is another NaruSaku fan fic I whipped up. I think it's a little better than the other one, and is definitely more **teen themed**. I hope you guys like it. It's a little rushed at the end, but I liked having it all there. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

A cool breeze blew gently over his still body, rustling his blonde locks. A small, wet droplet fell onto his face and rolled down his smooth cheek as he remained undisturbed. The sunlight began to fade as dusk fell upon him.

"No!" The shriek resounded through the emptiness around him. A bright blue light lit up his face as she frantically tried to heal his devastating wounds.

"Naruto! Please, open your eyes!" More droplets streamed down from her face. As if being stubborn, his wounds closed slowly. She poured her chakra into him, desperately hoping for him to revive.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed desperately at his cooling body. _This can't be happening! He's so strong… we defeated the enemy so easily. How did his body become so damaged?_ Their teamwork had defeated that dreadful foe. However, Naruto put his own body at great risk to protect Sakura from unnecessary harm.

"Come back, Naruto! Fight **with** me!" She fought with all her might trying to revive him, her voice breaking into sobs. _Why aren't his wounds healing with the kyuubi's chakra? Damn it, Naruto!_ She pounded on his chest and sank her head down to rest against his body.

"Naruto… you can't die on me yet. Not when I haven't even told you…" She clutched at him desperately, crying into his chest. A soft thump resounded within him. She almost lifted her head before realizing the sound came from a squirrel nearby. _I can't believe he's really gone…_ His wounds closed quickly, unnoticed by the sobbing woman. Sakura gripped his jacket tightly and ground her teeth together. She wanted to shake him awake, or knock him upside the head. _If only he was sleeping... I would give anything to have him smile that stupid, goofy smile of his._

"Naruto… you're always too reckless. You always strive too hard to protect everyone. What are we supposed to do without you? What am **I** supposed to do without you? … How can you be so selfish as to die, when I love you so much?" She felt something warm cover and grasp her hand. A ragged breath drew into the chest beneath her head. Sakura quickly sat up in time to see Naruto's stupid smile spread across his face.

"You don't have to live without me, Sakura-chan… It's nice to know that you'd miss me though." He coughed violently before he could muster his smile back up. Sakura raised her fist and knocked him roughly on the head. She tried to muster an angry face, but she was too embarrassed, knowing he had heard her confession.

"You idiot! I was really worried!" He chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand.

"You look really cute with that blush on your face…" His blue eyes widened before he continued, "Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her blush deepened.

"Well… yes… Naruto, I love you." She was extremely embarrassed now that she was actually confessing to him directly. She watched his face carefully for his reaction. He became serene and beamed up at her. His eyes met hers with an immense passion and understanding.

"I've always loved you Sakura. Will you be mine forever?" She knew he was sincere, but was startled at what he was asking of her. She couldn't believe that he could lay there wounded and in extreme pain and manage to ask her such a life changing question. That didn't change her answer.

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere without you." She leaned down and gently met his moist lips with her own. This was the moment he had been waiting for all of his life, and he wasn't going to waste it. Damn the fact that he was still in pain. He leaned up to meet her and gently stroked her face with his free hand. Their lips parted and their tongues mingled together. Sakura could taste his blood, and was reminded of his injuries. She tried to pull back, but he followed her, begging her to continue.

Giving in, their kiss become more passionate. Sakura began crying again as Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her. _Why are his arms so strong?_ She melted against him. Her hands pressed themselves against his chest, feeling his heart beat. Once assured it was actually beating, her fingers fumbled with the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down, wanting to be closer to his warmth. She slipped her arms inside his jacket and around to his back.

Naruto's hands moved down to cradle her waist, rubbing small circles against her. They stopped kissing for a moment's breath. Their eyes met, asking the forbidden question. Both questioning if it was right, both wanting it to be so. Naruto's lips brushed her forehead, and he kissed down her face, nibbled at her ear, and nuzzled into her neck.

The two found themselves comforted in each other's warmth that night. They were alone in the world, wrapped up in each other and nothing else mattered.

In the morning, Sakura helped Naruto back to the village. The gatekeepers whispered quietly to each other, wondering why they were so happy when Naruto was injured. The rumor spread quickly across town, until it was no longer a rumor.

"Congratulations, billboard." Ino flicked Sakura on the forehead before sitting across from her at the diner. Sakura stuck out her tongue before returning a smile. Ino crossed her arms and sulked, "I still can't believe you're getting married before me." Sakura chuckled and leaned close to her best friend.

"Come on Ino, I know you've got your eyes set on Shikamaru. Just ask him out already." Ino blushed before turning her head. "I don't really know what you're talking about. I'll ask out whoever I like." Sakura simply smiled, knowing it would happen eventually.

Ino's mood changed quickly as she remembered why they were meeting. "So… what's the good news? Besides the wedding of course…" Sakura blushed but didn't want to drag it out.

"I'm pregnant." Ino's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She leapt up and began shouting, "Seriously? That's so exciting! How far along are you? When did it happen? Was it good?" Sakura sighed but gave in to her friend's enthusiasm and filled her in on some, not all, of the details.

Eventually happened sooner than later for Ino. It wasn't but a week after Sakura and Naruto's honeymoon that Ino and Shikamaru were dating. When they became engaged soon after, Shikamaru simply stated that it was "too much trouble" to wait any longer.

The years seemed to blow by as the children of both couples became old enough to play together. Soon enough they were entering the Konoha Academy and becoming ninjas like their parents.

"Dad! Mom!" Kano rushed into the house forgetting to take off his shoes and running straight into his father. His father chuckled at the teen's enthusiasm and ruffled his spiky blonde hair.

"What's all the ruckus for?" His mother entered, her long pink hair flowing behind her. Kano jumped up and down with a large goofy smile on his face. _He reminds me so much of Naruto at that age._

"Aiko agreed to go on a date with me!" Naruto grinned down at his son. "That's my boy. You better go freshen up or she might change her mind." Kano hurried out of the room. Sakura stood there in wonder.

"Aiko… Ino's Aiko? Ino's **prissy** daughter agreed to go out with **your idiot** son?" Sakura laughed at the thought of the smart and beautiful girl falling for the goofy boy. It reminded her too much of herself. Naruto pouted. "What's wrong with that? He's your son too."

Sakura laughed before giving her husband a loving kiss. "Yes, I know. But you have to admit his sister is much smarter than he is. Let's just hope he has your guts to compensate." Naruto smiled in return. "Hey, even us idiots can win the girl sometimes."


End file.
